To The Shore
by EveryDayArtist
Summary: Six years ago, a partnership broke. Now, in the wake of a series of thefts that threaten to doom a close friend, Frank and Joe have to learn to work together to get their man. Guest staring Nancy Drew. Volume One of a potential series.
1. Chapter 1

_**Volume One: To the Shore**_

_**by EveryDayArtist**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Frank Hardy labored up the stairs to his apartment, past the chipped and faded walls of what was once 'eggshell' white and suddenly wished that he had taken the elevator after all. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy exercise or couldn't handle the climb to the third floor, but he'd bought more than he should've and the plastic bags were weighing him down. _Thanks Doc, a balanced diet is just what my back and my wallet needed_. The athletic twenty-five year old fumbled with his key and a carton of milk, scowling as the small silver object danced on its ring just out of reach. With a sigh he straightened from depositing his bags in front of his door

and froze.

The scene would have seemed normal to most people but Frank saw things most people didn't.

His door was locked.

Hallway was empty.

But light was spilling out from under the door and he _knew _he hadn't left it on.

Silently setting down his load, he examined the lock. It was a neat job but there were faint traces where the lock pick had been; barely noticeable if you weren't looking for them. Taking a deep breath he slowly inserted the key into the lock and vaguely wished he had bought that gun after all. Opening the door swiftly and silently he swept his gaze over the room and felt his heart stop.

The young man sprawled on the couch was athletic, tanned and completely disheveled; he appeared to have toppled onto the couch and lay with one arm and leg hanging over the edge. Frank stumbled in and stood over him, shocked and completely at a loss of anything to say or do as he stared at the napping intruder. The young man's face slowly came to life as he woke and saw Frank. Twin blue orbs locked with Frank's chocolate colored eyes and a quirky smile twitched at the edge of his mouth.

"Hey, 'sup?"

Frank stood in stunned silence at the words and tried to wrap his head around what he was seeing. At his dumbfounded face the intruder smiled fully, and as he sat up Frank finally found his voice.

"What are you doing here?"

The man leaned back against the couch and cocked his head to one side, looking up with a face that Frank was so, _so_ used to seeing from behind stray locks of longer wavy hair.

"It's been six years and all you can say is '_what are you doing here_'? No, 'I've missed you', or 'sorry we lost touch'? I'd settle for 'how are you'-"

"_Joe, what the hell are you doing here_?"

Joe Hardy stood up and stretched his muscular frame. "I broke into your apartment. Nice place by the way."

"We're-How did you-"

"Find you?" Joe smiled at his brother and shrugged. "How do you think? The same way I do anything and everything."

Frank stood still and fished for the correct feeling for this occasion. For one split second he wanted to punch his brother in the face; then of course was his impulsive need to kick him out the door. It was funny how much you can remember in one instant; how irritated you can get. However, that was no doubt adrenaline talking and he settled for the first emotion he had felt upon seeing his baby brother: _Joy_. Fighting a laugh he shook his head. "So…basically dumb luck?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

And just like that, the irritation was completely gone. Frank laughed as he pulled his brother into a bear hug and Joe smiled, squeezing him tightly. They ended up arms length from each other, clasping at the elbows and grinning at one another.

"You horrible so-n-so."

"I know, I know…It's been a while-"

"SIX YEARS!"

"Hey, it's not like you haven't been doing well for yourself. Janice said you seem to be keeping pretty busy."

Frank laughed. "You were checking out my neighbor? No, you know what, of course you were. Joe, we're in the heart of New York City-how'd you find me?"

"You assume that I came here looking for you…Okay, fine, maybe I did. I…was sightseeing. Heard about this amateur detective living in the neighborhood and thought he sounded familiar." Joe cocked his head to the side again, this time quizzically. "Why are you still an amateur?"

Frank smiled wearily; _trust Joe to drag up the one thing I didn't want to talk about almost immediately_. "It's complicated…Why didn't you just come and say hello? Why the breaking and entering?"

"I was bored." Joe shrugged. "Needless to say, I haven't had much to do since I got back to the states."

"I _knew_ you went out of country!" Frank cried happily, slamming a fist into his palm. "If you were still in the States I knew I would have found you. Sheesh, what did you get yourself into?"

Joe sighed and ran a hand through his short hair, smiling slightly in defeat. "Look…you first, 'kay?"

"Me first? Are you serious-_you_ disappeared! I think you owe me an explanation!" Frank crossed his arms and stared firmly at the young man in front of him. Joe stared calmly back, appraising his older brother. Frank was now close to six-three, his hair was a little longer than it once was. He had gained some muscle and it suited him. His face was mature and his deep eyes were no longer in the least insecure, he was fully confident in himself. Either that or he was a hell of a better actor than Joe remembered. Joe bit back another sigh and realized sooner or later Frank was going to have his way. He'd just hoped it would be later rather than sooner.

"Look…It's a really long story and is going to make you really annoyed and probably even make you angry and I some how managed to talk myself into facing you and I think I need to hear your side first…please, bro?"

The older Hardy hesitated. He had waited for six years to find out why his little brother had left. All he wanted was to shake Joe and yell at him and finally find out where he had gone and why he abandoned him. He took in his brother's appearance, Joe looked nervous and drained; he was skinnier than Frank remembered and his stance wavered slightly. Frank had waited six years…he could wait a few more seconds. "Okay, fine. After you vanished I spent about a month looking for you. Chet and the others helped and I think Dad was asking around a lot too…everyone was really worried…" He looked sharply at his brother. "Have you seen mom and dad yet?"

"Visited before coming here. Got an earful, trust me."

Frank hid a smile and continued. "After we got your letter, everyone somehow convinced me to get on with my life. It's weird but keeping up with my schoolwork became insanely easy and college just flew by. Cases…didn't show up as much as they used to and they just weren't any fun. I may occasionally get a few mysteries solved but it's not my life anymore. I'm actually here job hunting. I just got my teaching certificate and have been looking for a position."

Joe plopped down on the couch with a little grin. "Teaching certificate?"

"For High School mathematics and biology, yes."

Joe laughed pulled his legs up to his chest, smirking over his knees at Frank. "…Yeah, somehow I see that working for you…You'd make a heck of a teacher."

"Thanks…" Frank sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was the part he had been dreading. "Also…Callie and I…we…"

"Got married?" At Frank's stare, Joe shrugged. "Wedding ring dude, kind of a dead giveaway…"

Frank looked down at the ring on his finger, sometimes he totally forgot. "Right…I really wanted you to be there but…it seemed unfair to Callie to keep putting it off…" Frank sighed again. "Actually, she would have waited some more but the last thing I wanted was for her to think she didn't matter or—It was after your letters stopped." Frank thought he saw something flicker in Joe's eyes, but then it was gone. "I wanted you there, but Cal and I decided it was something we both needed badly. So, about three years after you disappeared, we got married."

Joe smile turned fond. "Bro, I'm not mad, I promise. I gave up all right to be mad when I dropped off the face of the earth. I'll bet she was absolutely glowing during the wedding. I'm sad I had to miss it though… Who was your best man?"

"Chet." Frank smiled at Joe's knowing chuckle. "I suppose he always was our other brother huh? Um…also…you should know…"

Joe smiled slightly. "Thaaat you're a daddy?"

Frank joined him on the couch, groaning. "I'm not even gonna ask-"

"Baby pictures on Mom's mantel, kid looks like you, I certainly don't have kids, wasn't hard to figure out. Dude, you are _rusty_."

"…It was a huge shock, I can tell you…We'd agreed that we're way too young for kids and we were going to wait for a few years…Then we got drunk at a party and suddenly it's the next day and she's freaking out about her pregnancy test…"

Joe snickered into his hand and Frank rolled his eyes. "Anyway, since the ball was already rolling, we also adopted a young boy; his name is Mathieu. We met him about two years ago while we were in France and just…well, we fell in love with him; he's ten and actually reminds me of you. So, in conclusion, I've settled down to a simple boring life as a father and husband, I'm looking for a normal job and live in Bayport with my family roughly five blocks away from mom and dad. Enough about me; your turn. You _are_ the one who disappeared."

Joe sighed again and went to run his hand through his hair but stopped. Frank guessed that the haircut was a recent thing; his brother didn't seem comfortable not coming in contact with the shaggy mess he used to have. Of course, Frank was a little weirded out by it too; it was far too stiff and serious for it to work on Joe.

"It's pretty complicated…promise you won't freak out?" The younger Hardy winced at the stony look he received "Well, alright then, story time I guess. Okay… It started about when…

* * *

_"Franklin Hardy…"_

_Joe leapt up and cheered louder than anyone else in the crowded auditorium as his older brother got up to accept his diploma. Frank's dark eyes caught his bright ones and he smiled. Laughing, Joe sat back down to fidget through the rest of the ceremony. As soon as possible Joe was hurrying through the parking lot toward his brother. Frank pulled away from his long time girlfriend, Callie Shaw, in time to stop him and his little brother from falling to the ground as Joe hugged him a little too enthusiastically, practically tackling him _

_"Haha, congrats big brother!"_

_"I'm just glad it's over…" Frank grinned. "You still have one more year though…poor, poor Joe…"_

_Callie laughed at Joe's immature tongue pointing and pulled at her gown. "I can't wait to get out of this…I have to go meet my family but we're still on for tonight right?"_

_"Midnight, at Chet's." Frank confirmed. "See you there." He pecked his girlfriend on the cheek as she rushed off to meet her excited mother and father. He turned to Joe. "You're still coming right?"_

_"Wouldn't miss it. Gotta see all you geezers off." Joe dodged his brother's hand and pointed. "There's mom and dad…"_

_The younger Hardy wandered behind his brother, letting the distance between him and the family lengthen. He was going to really miss Frank. It wasn't really even summer, well not proper summer, and he was already going off for seminars and classes halfway across the country. He had three weeks with his brother and then…_

_Life without Frank always there felt wrong. As unhealthy and co-dependent as that sounded and, hell, probably was, it was nonetheless exactly how the teen felt. Joe kicked at a piece of liter bad-temperedly. It was only for a little while. He was applying to the same college…then they were going to open that detective firm. That had been the plan any way. So much for that. With a sigh Joe stooped and picked up the liter, moving over to a metal trashcan. He really had to stop this whole dependency on Frank thing…_

_"You seem down Joe. _

_The young man jerked and looked up to see the most unassuming, plain and ordinary looking man you'll ever see and promptly forget two minutes later. Grey smiled at Joe's surprise. "Congratulations on Frank's graduation by the way."_

_"Fantastic, what are you doing here Grey?"_

_The man chuckled. "You don't sound pleased to see me…"_

_"When you show up I usually end up getting shot at or blown up or something…so what's up? You need Frank and me to bail you out on something again?"_

_"No." Grey said calmly. "I'm not here for Frank. Just you."_

_The boy looked reasonably shocked and Grey managed a smile, he knew it sounded odd; Frank and Joe were a bit of a package deal. "There…is an assignment coming up. I can't tell you anything about it until you're onboard but it is very crucial to the safety of our country and I think you fit the bill."_

_"Why me?" Joe had reason to be skeptical. He and Grey had never been friendly. In fact, Frank and Joe were a constant source of irritation to both Grey and the government agency he represented; the Network._

_"There's a certain amount of on the spot creative thinking that'll be needed. Also a great amount of physical strength and skill. I also know that you can be trusted."_

_"I'm seventeen, a minor, isn't this…illegal?"_

Grey chuckled. "Since when has that stopped you? You'll be eighteen soon enough so then it will be completely up to you. I need your answer by your own graduation next year. You have my number." Without further ado he turned to leave.

_Joe grabbed the sleeve of his gray tweed jacket. "Wait! That's it? You're not going to tell me anything else?!" _

_"I can't Joseph…" Grey looked at him hard. "I know you're interested…the amount of people you can help with this is enormous…I know that's what you want…" His gaze softened slightly. "I know that we've been at odds before, but from day one you've impressed me with your enthusiasm. You have a level of courage that's hard to come by these days, and damn it I'm going to pass up the chance to utilize it. You have time to think it over…you know how to reach me. And Joe…don't tell anyone, even Frank."_

_With that the man walked away. Joe stared after him for a long moment then went to join his family…_

* * *

"Grey." Frank scowled at his fists and shook his head. "I should have known…I can't believe you actually listened to him."

Joe shrugged. "Trust me, I thought it out thoroughly. It was a chance to do good and I snagged it. Sue me."

Frank sighed. "I wondered why you seemed so…distracted around then. Shoulda' seen something like that coming…"

Joe snorted. "Sure, whatever you say Superman." There was a trace amount of fond amusement in his voice; his brother's desire to control everything was kind of funny sometimes. "It was a tricky decision I'll admit… But then I realized that this was a great opportunity to be able to learn some new skills and get to annoy Grey all the time."

Frank looked incredulous. "That's all it took? Jeez, Joe, come on, it was only going to be a year…"

"I found your schedule; with your major on it." Joe sighed and looked away. "A week and a half before the ceremony. I knew you wanted to be a teacher even back then. I knew that I couldn't…do anything but detective work so…"

Frank felt his chest tighten. "I see…"

"S'not a big deal." Joe said. "Obviously we're both doing okay. I forgave you a long time ago for breaking the promise we made when you made when you were _eight_." The younger man grinned evilly. "Besides, you got _married_. I think you've been punished enough."

"Jerk…" Frank grinned but his dark eyes took in his brother as the younger man shifted slightly and bit back a yawn. He noticed vague shadows under his eyes. "Have you been sleeping well?"

"Welcome back, mother hen. I'm just a little tired from searching for a hotel."

Frank's face was full of concern. "You don't have a place to stay?"

Joe shrugged evasively and Frank's older brother mentality kicked in. He stood. "Where's your stuff?"

Joe nodded to a well-worn backpack in the corner. "I've been packing light."

"You're staying here." Frank hauled him up. "No buts. Go and grab some of my pjs and take a nap; use the bed. I've got more errands to run but when I'm done we can go get dinner."

Joe shook his head. "Frank…"

"I said no buts. My home is your home. Stuff for showers in the closet in the hall if you need it. Just rest up…we have a lot of talking to do later."

Joe watched him leave before walking into the small bedroom and picking up the pjs Frank had set out for him. To his surprise they fit him, the shoulders even sagging a little. _I lost weight after all,_ Joe thought sardonically, not bothering to pull back the covers and sinking into the mattress with a content sigh. The clothes and bed smelled like Frank and there was picture of the two of them and some friends on the bedside table that made Joe smile. He stared at it until his eyelids flickered shut and he dozed off. For the first time in a very, very long time he felt safe.

Frank sat in his car for a long moment, trying to relax. Seeing Joe after all this time felt so strange. So…normal. He had thought he was okay, that everything was fine in his life but seeing Joe again had reminded him;

Life without his baby brother was hell.

It was an unfair statement. He had wonderful parents, a beautiful wife, two adorable children, a great education, a home, friends, more than enough to live on. Needing one little brother in order to be happy was irrational.

And here, he was supposed to be the rational one…

* * *

Janice tapped her chin thoughtfully as she stared out into space. The young man who had come looking for Frank had been very attractive and pleasant but hadn't really explained why he was looking for him. He could have been an old friend or co-worker, but the way he spoke about him was just too…familiar. She really, really, hoped he wasn't gay. But no, that couldn't be…Frank was married. Unless he was his lover and they were meeting here to avoid getting caught by his wife…but, no, that only happened in TV. Still…

"Janice, will you take this to Hardy?" Janice jumped as her mother entered, holding a newspaper. "He forgot it again."

_Here's my chance_, the girl thought to herself. She rushed up the stairs and knocked on Frank's door. The sound of a shower stopping told her he was still there so she waited patiently, knocking only once more to let him know she was still there. Suddenly the door swung open.

"Wassa' matter Frank? Forget your-oh. You are definitely not Frank."

Janice stood, staring in stunned silence at the stranger from earlier. Dressed in just a pair of half buttoned jeans, boxers and a bathrobe, he stood, still quite damp, hair glistening and exposed torso gleaming. Gulping, Janice tried to stop herself from looking at the flat abs, washboard stomach, strong pecs and thin waistline-snapping herself out of it she sheepishly handed over the newspaper.

"Man, I'm sorry…" The man let his towel drape over his chest (Janice had to bite back a little cry of disappointment; and then mentally slapped herself) and took the paper, wincing. "Seriously, I'm used to a dorm setting…you know…all guys…sorry."

"I…ah…" The girl tried to think of a response.

"My, my, Joe, that's forward, even for you." Frank grinned as he walked up, arms full of bags. He looked from the beet red girl to his slightly frazzled brother. "Player."

Rolling his eyes, the younger man grabbed a few bags. "You're a moron."

"You're a fool." Frank grinned yet again and smiled at Janice as he headed inside. "Sorry Jan, I gotta get my brother decent and get some food in him. Nice to see you again.

_Oh, a brother…_

Joe gritted his teeth and glared at his brother. "It's not that funny."

"Yes it is! The look on her face…" Frank was dying, he really was. "What happened to Mr. Smooth?"

"Mr. Smooth is kinda out of practice." Joe finished toweling off his hair and wandered back to the bedroom to finish dressing. "Speaking of girls, how's Nessa?"

"Engaged, remember Brian Collins?"

"Well, I'll be… That computer dude on the soccer team? Good for her."

Frank cocked an eyebrow as he finished putting things away. "You're awfully relaxed about your ex getting married.

"Hmm…well, I have no right to comment after disappearing for six years." Joe wandered back in, his jeans fully buttoned and a t-shirt slung over one arm. "Dang, I'm going to have a lot of catching up to do."

With a hand on his arm, Frank stopped him from pulling on his shirt and stared at him intensely. Joe followed his gaze and sighed. Silently, Frank traced over the scars that dotted his brother's torso and back, before looking up into his brother's weary eyes. The younger man flinched as he opened his mouth, giving the older Hardy pause. _Alright Joe. I'll wait._

"So, how does pizza sound?"

The relief in Joe's eyes was glaring. "Heavenly. Lead the way."

* * *

**I need constructive advice and criticism in order to continue this. Feel free to be as harsh as you want, I'll even accept flames if you don't start cussing at me. **

**I'm a long time Hardy Boys fan and, although I've never posted in this category, I've been using these guys to write out things for some time. I think I have them down but let me know if I make them a little too OOC. For Nancy fans, yes, she'll show up. Although I'm HB all the way, I like Nan and think she's fun to write. Also, I promise, no character bashing.**

**I will be basing the premise of this fic on the HB book 6 'The Shore Road Mystery' because I love that particular volume and needed help with the plot. If this goes well, there will be a sequel or three and you all can help me decide which classic stories to re-vamp. This is based, if you hadn't guessed, in the Casefiles Universe. And also to reassure anyone who was concerned, this is not an OC story. Just getting that out there right away.**

**And with that, I'll end this far too long Author's Note.**

**-EDA**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Volume One: To the Shore**_

_**by EveryDayArtist**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"So if you're living in Bayport, what's with the apartment?"

Frank smiled as he watched a large slice of pepperoni covered in crushed peppers, parmesan cheese and extra pepperoni disappear into his brother's mouth in three large bites. They had relocated to a pizza parlor a few blocks away from said apartment and since then Joe had demolished almost half a large pizza on his own. Their aunt had always said that Joe's apatite would lessen somewhat when he was done growing but apparently she'd miscalculated. Still, it was good to see him eating, Frank thought to himself before answering his brother's question; _he's way too skinny_.

"Would you believe I'm currently on a case?"

"Yes." Joe said promptly, licking grease from his fingers. "You not getting involved in a mystery is just out of the question." The firm way his response came out made Frank laugh. It was obvious that Joe didn't think Frank had kicked the lifestyle. _We'll see about that…_

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." Joe shot him a look. "I mean, come on. It's like…telling me that Batman's just gonna go off and do normal stuff without any crime-fighting. Nuh uh, not buying it. I need another drink." With that the younger Hardy jumped up and wandered over to the counters.

Frank cracked another grin and turned to his own food as he waited for his brother. Then his smile dropped slightly as he realized he hadn't called Callie. Whether out of obligation or guilt at running off so abruptly, Frank had been very careful about calling his wife every night. He thought about excusing himself to make the call but decided to get his brother up to speed first. As Joe sat back down, fresh Mountain Dew in hand, Frank asked, "Do you remember Jack Dodd?"

"His dad owns that used car place in Bayport, right? And he was in a couple of your classes back in high school."

"Jack took over the job after his dad retired last year." Frank explained as he sipped his diet cola. "Anyway, he called me up and asked me to look into… Well, there's been a string of thefts in the area lately. Nice, antique-really any cars these people can get their hands on. And now the police think that Jack might be involved so he begged me to look into it. He can't afford much legal help so I figured…"

"You'd snoop around for a while. Good for you." Joe nodded. "He was a good guy, I can't see him part of anything that shady."

"Agreed. I'm certain there's proof out there somewhere that can clear him." Frank hesitated. "…So you in?"

"You and me?" Joe stared at him seriously. "Working together again after six years?"

"If you want."

"Hell yes."

Joe's face did a complete 180, from a serious frown to that ridiculous smile that drove people crazy. Laughing helplessly, Frank ran a hand over his face. "Thank God, I am so glad you said that."

"Why wouldn't I?" Joe snorted and grabbed another piece of pizza. "I've really missed working with you. So what are the details? What do you know? Catch me up to speed!"

Frank leaned back in his chair.

* * *

"_Papa. Papa,_ _réveiller."_

_Nononononononono… It couldn't possibly be morning already. It just couldn't. Frank buried his head in his pillow and tried to ignore the small hands grabbing at his shoulders and the voice calling in his ear._

"_Maman_ _veut te voir! Pa-apa!"_

_Rolling over, Frank peered through drowsy eyes at his son. "Mm, Matti?"_

_Mathieu Hardy smiled and shook his dad harder. "Maman says you have a telephone call. She's in the kitchen and says it's time to wake up." When his father groaned and rolled back over, the ten year old grabbed a pillow and began to beat at him. The man retaliated for all he was worth and soon they were chasing each other around the room, two pillows in hand and laughing. It ended when Frank grabbed his son around the waist and lifted him up, twirling him around and tossing him on the bed._

_Ruffling the little boy's curly black hair, Frank stood up and stretched. "Well, come on, can't keep your mother waiting."_

_Callie blew sandy blonde bangs from her eyes and glared wearily at her daughter as the toddler giggled and continued to throw cheerios around the room. "Come on Emily. Eat for Mommy, please?"  
_

_Frank chuckled and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Morning."_

"_Morning, phone's on the counter."_

_Frank picked up the landline and moved toward the coffee machine. "Frank Hardy here."_

_.::Frank? It's Jack Dodd.::._

_Frank grinned. "Jack, it's been a while. What's up?"_

___.::_Would you mind coming down to the shop today?_::._

"_Sure, everything alright? You sound stressed." Frank put down his coffee mug and frowned thoughtfully as he listened to his friend._

_Jack's laugh sounded forced. __.::_Yeah, you could say that. See you in about thirty minutes?_::._

"_Sure-" The phone clicked off. "-thing…"_

_Callie looked over her shoulder at her husband. "Sweetie, everything okay?"  
_

"_Um, yeah. I gotta go see Jack about something. I'll be back in time for dinner, I promise."_

_Callie rolled her eyes. "I'll bet."_

_Frank dropped down to look her in the eye. "I WILL."_

_Laughing, the woman pulled her husband in for a kiss. "Maybe. Go on, help your friend."_

_Dodd's Auto was a large lot with a sturdy farmhouse attached to it. The lot was covered in used and vintage cars, some half built and looked a bit like a cemetery for twisted metal and chrome. The farmhouse was a huge thing that had a certain Victorian charm; Jack and his father had been fixing it up for years and they'd done well. Ever since Mr. Dodd had moved to Florida to live with his sister Jack had been living alone in what had to be a pretty lonely building. Frank pulled up on his bike and waved at the young man standing on the porch. Jack Dodd was a well build man with coffee colored skin and piercing eyes. He stuck out a hand and sighed in relief. "Frank, hey, come on in."_

"_What's up? Seriously, you sound freaked."_

"_Sorry if I worried you." They settled at an old oak dining table, Jack waving at a couple cups of iced tea. "It's just a stressful time for me. Money problems, you understand." He rubbed at his face. "How would you like to help me out with a little mystery?"_

* * *

"Excuse me?"

Frank and Joe looked up in surprise as the young woman who was standing near their table. "Um, is one of you Joe Hardy?"

Joe blinked. "Hey, yeah, hi."

"Oh. This is for you." She handed him an envelope and ran off. Joe frowned, opening it and scanning the contents before growling and shoving in the paper into his half full glass. Frank frowned.

"What was that about?"

Joe shook his head. "Nothing…it's nothing. Go on; he offered a mystery, what did you say?"

"Well, _yes_, obviously…"

* * *

"_My dad's always told me this story." Jack stared off into space, eyes cloudy. "About how our ancestors have lived here in the states since before the revolutionary war. Apparently in 1647 my ancestor, Elias Dodd left Plymouth Colony to find this rumored horse-shoe shaped inlet to create a brand new colony."_

"_Horseshoe inlet…" Frank started. "Wait, Bayport?!"_

"_We don't know, but it's a good guess. Unfortunately, he and his family sailed out and were never heard from again. They think the whole family was killed in a storm. But then, about fifty years later, a bottle washed up on the shore containing a letter that we think Elias wrote before he died. It detailed where he hid the family treasure."_

_Frank leaned forward, "No one's located this family treasure yet?"_

"_No. And Frank, I've never really believed this whole thing but if it is true, I could really use the money." _

"_Alright, where's the letter?"_

_Before Jack could answer there was a loud pounding on the door. Both men stood and moved to the hallway, looking wearily at one another. The door opened to reveal Detective Con Reilly, a friend of Frank's, and another man he recognized as Detective Brown. Con looked nervous as he nodded at Frank. "Morning. Jack, could you please come with us?"  
_

_Jack looked from one man to the other nervously. "Is there a problem, detectives?" _

_Brown stepped forward. "Sir, you're under suspicion for several counts of auto theft. I'm only going to ask once more, please come with us."_

_Jack had paled. "I would never…"  
_

_Frank put a hand on his shoulder. "Go with them Jack, I'll follow. It's going to be okay." He grabbed Con's arm as they all turned to leave. "What the hell?"_

"_Frank I know." The detective looked tired as he gently removed the younger man's arm. "I don't think he did it either, but we have his prints one of the stolen cars. We just need to question him about it."_

* * *

Joe whistled. "Tough luck… How's he holding up?"

Frank sighed and looked out at the smoky restaurant, watching a couple of young kids chase each other across the tiled floor. "He's alright, but it's not looking too good. That's why I came out here; they think this is where the cars are being brought."

"Huh…" Joe ran a finger around the ridge of his glass, watching the ink in his note bleed into the cola. "So you figured you'd snoop around? How'd Callie like that idea?"

Frank smiled. "She was pretty good about it. Matti wanted to come with me."

"Hey, I think I'm gonna like this kid." Joe laughed.

"You will, I'm sure of it." Frank stood as the receipt was brought and threw down a tip. "Jack's friend is on vacation so I'm borrowing his apartment while I snoop around."

"I think that answers most of my questions." Joe stretched as he stood. "I'm gonna hit the head. Meet you outside."

As his little brother jogged off, Frank pulled out his cell and hit the speed dial as he made his way outside.

___.::_Hey, babe, how's it going?_::._

"Slowly but I'm working on it. Listen, you'll never guess who I ran into." Frank leaned against a wall and stared up at the cloudy sky.

___.::_Who?_::._

Frank took a deep breath. "Joe."

There was a long pause and Frank was just about to get worried when Callie finally responded in a soft voice. _.::__Is he okay?__::._

Letting out a large breath he ran a hand through his hair. "I think so. Physically he's totally fine but he won't tell me much."

___.::_But he's alive. Oh thank God…_::._ Frank felt a warmth at the relief in his wife's voice. She continued. _.::__Bring him home with you, alright? I have some choice words for him.__::._

"You and me both, he won't tell me anything and when I press… I dunno, he looks cornered. I-It's scaring me, Cal."

___.::_And pisses you off?_::._

"A little, yeah. I just want to shake it out of him but I don't want to push too hard either."

___.::_Just remember that subtly doesn't really work on him. You may need to head-slap it out of him in the end._::._

Frank laughed and said his goodbyes as Joe walked over. "Who's that?"

"Callie. Letting her know I found you." Frank tried to hide that he was testing the waters; seeing if his brother was in for the long haul and fine with reconnecting with everyone.

Joe winced. "She's gonna kill me, huh?"

"Probably."

Joe rolled his eyes. "Great. So what now?"

"To be honest, I don't really know." Frank shrugged. "People aren't talking."

They stood there for a long moment, Joe looking over his older brother cautiously. Frank looked a little worn out and Joe knew how exhausting detective work could be on your own. Luckily, he knew they didn't need to be loners this time.

Snapping his fingers, Joe pulled out his own cell. "I have an idea." After punching in a number, he joined Frank against the wall. "…Veej! Hey bro, how are you? …Uh huh? Awesome. Listen, can I ask a fav? …Only _slightly_ illegal. I promise. …Oh shut up. Okay, those car thefts around New York City? Who's handling the case? …Okay." He pulled the phone away from his mouth and grinned at Frank. "Maybe we can go talk to whoever's in charge." He jumped and turned back to the phone. "Yeah I'm still here… The feds? Seriously? …Great. Huh? Oh, yeah. Well, who's the agent in charge?" His eyes lit up. "You don't say."

* * *

"Agent Drew?"

Nancy Drew groaned into her arms and slowly raised her head. It had been a long, _long_ week and the young woman was exhausted. Pulling her hair back into a tail, she stood up and made her way towards the door where her partner was waiting. "How long have I been out?"

"About fifteen minutes." Agent Erik Bradley stumbled after her, trying to hand her a file. "The detectives have some new leads and there's someone in the lobby to see you."

"To see me?" Nancy stopped and turned to her partner who skidded to a stop in order to avoid slamming into her. "Who knows I'm here?"

"A mister Hardy? It's not Frank, it's some other man. Younger, I think, and he's a blonde?"

Nancy stood there in shock before pushing past him and making for the outer rooms. Joe had just enough time to look up from one of the display cases before he was bowled over by a blur of red and black. He stumbled back into the wall as Nancy slapped him hard on the chest before giving him a bear hug and began to curse at him. Frank watched with a grin for a moment before coughing. "Nancy, I don't think this is making a very good impression on your co-workers."

Laughing, she smiled at the older Hardy. "You're right, I'm sorry, let's go somewhere private."

Soon the three were seated in a small conference room. Nancy leaned over and punched Joe in the arm, hard.

"Ow!" The young man rubbed his arm and glared at her.

"That's for worrying us all half to death."

"I love you too Drew."

Nancy whirled on Frank, who was grinning broadly. "How long?"

"I found him in my apartment this morning and fed him and now he won't stop following me."

Nancy laughed as Joe looked her over. Her hair was still long and her eyes were still bright but she had matured. She was dressed well and looked fit so it would seem the job wasn't hurting her at all. No ring, so not married; or maybe she just didn't wear it to work. Shadows under her eyes, the case was dragging…

When both older friends turned to him he pasted on his grin and wiggled eyebrows at Nancy. "So you're a fed?"

Rolling her eyes, the woman smacked him again. "_Yes, _I work for the FBI, I'm the lead on this case."

"Nancy Drew in the FBI…" Joe grinned as he leaned back in his chair. "I sorta' figured that if any of us tried to join up they would slam the door in our faces. We were never on the best of terms…"

"Guess they like me more than you."

"But I'm cute!"

Both his friends rolled their eyes at that and he tried to hide a smile. "Okay, sorry, I'm done being a dork. It's good to see you Nance, but we're sort of here on a mission."

"Let me guess, the car thefts?" The woman shook her head knowingly.

Joe leaned forward, looking at her intensely. "Nance, why is the FBI investigating auto theft?"

Frank was watching her as well and had to smile at the nervous tick in her jaw. "Nancy…if it's classified…"

"If it's classified then she can at least tell me." Joe reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a leather wallet, flipping it open to reveal his badge. Nancy's eyes widened before she slugged him yet again.

"You joined the Network?! Why the hell would you-"

"Will you stop it?! Man, _you two_, what's wrong with the Network?" They stared at him incredulously and he blinked, leaning back. "Woah, I've been an agent for six years and that sounded weird even to me."

"Drew?" Agent Bradley stood in the doorway, looking from Joe to Frank before looking at his partner. "There's been another theft."

Nancy swore under her breath and nodded at Erik. "Give me a minute." She turned back to the Hardys. "Guys, I wanna help, I do. But I can't go handing out information willy-nilly."

"Does it have anything to do with a guy named Ray Slagel?"

The woman froze at the name and turned to Frank. "How do you know about Slagel?"

"One of the men being interrogated on this case is a friend of mine." Frank explained. "He told me that he had a man named Ray Slagel working for him up until about a month ago. He fired him because he suspected he had criminal contacts and wasn't above the board with him."

"Your friend's name Dodd?" The three friends looked up in surprise as Erik appeared in the doorway again. The investigator sighed wearily, looking even more run down than Nancy. "Because we just got a call. They were transporting Dodd here for questioning and the car was attacked. One officer dead, other injured and Dodd's gone."

* * *

**Please don't hate me for how long this took. It was a weird couple weeks…I'll try to get these up once a week but sometimes I may get a little behind. I'll do my best. To head you all off; I PROMISE this is NOT a Nancy story. I just felt like adding her. Please review and thanks for your patience. **

**-EDA**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Volume One: To the Shore**_

_**by EveryDayArtist**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Three police cars flashed their lights in the cooling evening air as the smoking remains of the squad car lay like some sort of twisted sculpture in the middle of the road. Frank and Joe leapt from their car and began to jog toward the scene, spotting Nancy running to talk to the officers on the scene.

"The car is totaled…" Joe shook his head as they neared the scene.

"I know; this doesn't look good." Frank looked from the wreck to the ambulances. "Seems someone made it out alive."

"Small favors." Blue eyes narrowed, the younger Hardy fiddled with something under his jacket and Frank felt a jolt of shock because it was stupid but _was Joe armed?!_

A police officer looked up and spotted them, beginning to wave them off when Nancy intervened. "They're with me." The woman took a calming breath as they ducked under the tape and looked over the scene with tired eyes. She turned back to the ambulance and the shell-shocked man seated in the back. "Sir, are you well enough to tell me what happened?"

"Yes ma'am." Con Reilly grinned shakily at Frank over her shoulder. "Hey, should have figured you'd get involved with all th-_Joe_!" Ignoring the irritated paramedic who grabbed at him, Con stood up and pulled Joe into a crushing hug. The young man swallowed and hugged back tightly, smiling weakly.

"Hey Con, long time no see."

"Are you kidding me?" The man pulled away to look at him. "_Yes_, Joe, I'd say six years is a _long time_. Do you have any idea how much everyone's missed you?"

"I'm starting to. What happened here?"

The detective sighed and rubbed at his face. "We were bringing Jack in for questioning. It wasn't looking good, boys; his prints were all over one of the cars and we found a jacket that he admitted to owning in the drivers seat. Mike-" He stuttered, trying not to look at the sheet covered form near the other ambulance. "Detective Brown, was driving and we'd just turned that corner when one of the tires blew out and we went skidding into that other vehicle and the car just…I'm sorry, I don't remember much after that. They say I've got a concussion and Mike-Mike is dead and…" He slumped forward and buried his head in his hands.

Frank moved to sit next to him and put a hand on his shoulder as Nancy looked at the paramedic. The woman sighed. "He's got a concussion and a few bruised ribs. I want him to go to the hospital,_ soon_ but he's refusing to leave..."

"Con, come on." Frank helped him up into the ambulance, trying to talk him down as Nancy and Joe wandered a ways away, looking at the car. Nancy was getting sick of this case and now that there was a body count to deal with… For months she'd been looking into these thefts; digging through files and dealing with uncooperative LEOs and generally running herself ragged and _nothing _to show for it. And now, out of the blue, the two men she trusted more than anyone had appeared, one as though from the dead, and for the first time she thought maybe they could do this. _Unless the fact that we're not kids anymore gets in the way. Frank's a civilian and Joe…_ The woman looked at her friend.

"Joe, can you legally be here?"

The younger Hardy laughed a little sardonically but pulled his badge out and looked it over. "I think so. I mean, sometimes the lines are a little blurry but as far as I know. I think I have jurisdiction." He sounded contemplative; obviously he'd really never considered it.

Nancy raised an eyebrow. "And your jurisdiction is…what, the whole USA?"

Joe grinned brighter. "Yeah, we'll go with that. That'll work; let's keep this simple."

Nancy stared after him for a long moment before shaking her head and moving to the car. "_Stupid semi-quasi government departments_…"

"Sorry, did you say something?"

The woman sighed heavily and murmured, "Nothing, nothing…" Ignoring the little smile she received, she surveyed the wreck for a long moment. "Things aren't looking too good for your friend here…"

"He's not a part of this." Frank was firm as he joined them, his eyes hard. "I don't care about what this looks like. Jack isn't a criminal."

"Then why grab him from the police?"

Joe shrugged. "To set him up?"

"Maybe." Nancy sounded less than convinced. "In any case, we need to find him."

"We should start with Slagel." Frank insisted. "I don't think we can-"

He was cut off as Joe swore and stepped behind him, Nancy turning around to follow his gaze. On the edge of the crime scene a young woman was pushing past a few bystanders and ducking under the tape. She flashed a badge and looked around the scene scathingly before catching sight of the three friends and narrowing her eyes. Frank twisted around to look at his brother.

"I take it you know her?"

"_Hardy_!"

Joe flinched, as Nancy looked the woman over. She was short, thin and tanned; her long brown hair pulled back in a braid and her clothes dark and expensive looking. Her eyes seemed to want to bore through Joe as she stomped over; the young man straightening and taking a deep breath as if preparing for a battle.

"Frank, Nancy, meet Agent McGregor."

With a sigh, the woman held a hand out to Nancy. "You must be Agent Drew. Lauren McGregor. And _you _could only be the brother."

Frank shook her hand and looked her over curiously. "How do you and Joe…"

"We work in the same unit of the Network. I've been assigned to this case. And _you_" She took a step toward Joe and glared. "You are supposed to be on leave."

"I am. This is what I do in my free time; I lurk around crime scenes." The younger Hardy clapped her on the shoulder. "And quite frankly, it's _none of your business_."

"It _is _my business when you're inserting yourself in my case."

Nancy decided it was time to step in. "I'm sorry, _your_ case?"

Lauren looked somewhat sympathetic but her tone did not change. "We've taken over, Agent Drew. This is Network territory now."

"What?" Nancy froze, her blood boiling. "_Excuse me_?"

The other woman gave her a look of understanding. "I'm sorry Drew, it's above my pay grade. Talk to my supervisor."

"Read me in." Joe insisted.

"Hell no. Hardy, you are on medical leave, I am not-"

"_Medical_ leave?" Frank froze and stared at his brother. "You never said—WHY are you on _medical leave_?"

Hesitating, Joe held up his hands. "Later. Somewhere else."

"No. Here and now. I am _sick _of these secrets and brush offs, I want to know _everything_." Both Hardys stared off, Nancy and Lauren watching silently.

Joe cursed to himself. _This_ was why he didn't want Frank to know. It brought up questions that he wasn't ready to answer; to hell with regulation, if that was all he'd tell his brother in a flash. But no, he couldn't tell him yet because the moment he did "things'll change…"

Frank frowned at his brother. The words had been so soft he could barely hear them and after a moment he realized that his little brother hadn't meant to speak at all. He was staring over the brunet's shoulder with that look that meant he was thinking hard. Taking a deep breath, Frank took a step forward and locked eyes with Joe. "Why are you on medical leave?"

His voice was softer this time, no more anger evident, just deep concern. Joe hesitated.

"Joseph Hardy, do not answer that."

All five turned at the new voice, Joe and Lauren unconsciously straightening. The Gray Man was even more disheveled than Frank remembered. The man strode over; grey overcoat fluttering slightly over his rumpled suit. His salt and pepper hair was thinning a bit and his face was drawn but those bleached, blue-gray eyes were as bright as ever. Nancy could almost see the older Hardy's hackles rise as the man joined them but in the interest of keeping the peace she stepped between them.

"Agent Gray, it's been years."

The man's lips twitched. "Indeed, Agent Drew. I'm glad the FBI seems to be treating you well, I just regret they got to you first."

"Can't reel in everyone I suppose." Voice flinty, Frank tried to get around Nancy but was jerked back by a hand on his arm.

Joe clutched at his brother tightly and looked at his boss with a cautious eye. "This must be a big deal if you're getting involved personally. Sure you can't read us in?"

"No." Gray's voice was flat and he looked from Nancy to Frank. "I understand you have a personal interest here Frank, I do. And Agent Drew, I am not trying to step on your toes here but this is bigger than you understand right now. As for you," He turned to Joe. "I told you to lay low and take a break."

"I haven't 'worked' for a year now." Joe insisted, trying to catch the man's eyes. "I'm going stir crazy and I honestly think-"

"_Joe_." The man finally looked up and locked eyes with the agitated younger man. "Go home and spend some time with your family. That's an order, I don't want you any where near this case."

"Art, _please_…"

"See ya 'round, kids."

With that the man stomped off. Joe seemed to struggle not to scream at him and resorted to flipping him the bird before turning to the other Network agent, who raised her arms quickly.

"Oh _hell_ no."

"McGregor…"

"Hardy, _no_." Lauren nodded at the tape. "Go. _Now._"

Nancy put a hand on both Hardys' arms pulling them away. "Come on guys." She got them out of earshot before continuing. "I'll let you both know what I find. Head back to Bayport and I'll come as soon as I can."

"Watch yourself." Joe muttered. "She's insane."

Nancy's lip twitched. "Will do." She pulled him in for another hug, breathing in deeply and squeezing. "I'm so glad you're back."

Joe hugged back and smiled into her hair. "Yeah, me too."

She turned to the older man and they hugged quickly. "Take care of yourselves."

"Always." Frank pulled away and nodded. "Try to get back to us soon."

As the Hardys made their way back to the car they were silent, Joe shooting his brother nervous looks and Frank staring ahead fixatedly. Once they reached the car Joe cleared his throat and stared out of the windshield. "I think I have some contacts that I can try for more info on why this case is so important."

Frank didn't say anything as they drove and Joe slumped in his seat. "Listen…"

Without warning Frank pulled the car off to the side of the road. They rolled into a parking lot and the older man leapt from the car before all but hauling his little brother from the passenger seat.

Joe stumbled as Frank shoved him forward roughly. "Okay, we need to talk."

The blond closed his eyes nervously. "Frank…"

"No. Joe, you _left_. I _lost _you for six years." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and began pacing. "I didn't know if you were dead or hurt or—and now you just show up and try to act like that's _fine_."

"Because I'm here, I'm okay." Joe threw out his arms. "Frank, I'm sorry but if I had told you, you would have tried to stop me."

"Of course I would have!" Joe actually took a step back as Frank snarled at him. "Joe, these people are dangerous! They're brutal and lethal and they'll screw you over!"

"Frank, I've _been one of them_ for six years, I think I know what they're like."

"_Why_?!"

Joe winced at the raw pain in his brother's voice. Frank pushed on, swallowing hard. "Why did you just leave?"

"…It was a purpose." Joe slumped. "Frank, senior year screwed me up…but it was also something brand new. I was learning who I was without you. And this is who I am." His own eyes grew flinty. "Hell, you were doing fine on your end, didn't feel the need to barge in."

"I…I thought you were dead…" Frank seemed to deflate in on himself. "When the letters stopped I…"

Taking a deep breath, Joe lurched forward and pulled his brother into a hug. "If I could have contacted you, I would have. …I was in a bad place for a while, Frank. That's why I'm here." He put his head on the brunet's shoulder. "I needed a break."

Frank clung to his brother and blinked back tears. "I just want to know why…"

"If I promise to tell you," Joe pulled away. "Will you give me some time?" Sensing the older man's hesitation he squeezed his arm. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Dammit, Joe." Frank sighed and rubbed at his face. "Alright. But you've only got a certain amount of time before I go break Gray's face. Speaking of, _Art_?!"

Joe shrugged. "I dunno, got tired of 'Gray Man'. If it makes you feel any better, he's not talking to me right now."

"You two are _not_ friends!?"

"I know, freaks me out too."

They stood there sizing each other up. Frank rolled his eyes as Joe pouted with that puppy-dog eyed look that used to get him out of trouble. "So, ready to go home?"

"Hells yeah."

They were about to walk back to the car when there was the recognizable sound of screeching tires. Both men turned as a dark truck loomed out of nowhere, barreling towards them at an intense speed. Frank reacted out of some long dormant instinct and tackled his little brother, shoving them both out of the path of the oncoming vehicle.

Joe grabbed his arm as the truck zoomed past and pulled Frank up. "It's coming back!"

They ran for a nearby building, the truck making a reckless U-turn and coming after them again. Both Hardys stumbled through the doorway of the small diner just as the truck careened over the sidewalk before heading down the street to the cries of startled pedestrians.

Several men and women stared in surprise at the sight of a couple of young men sprawled on the floor of the diner, the older one with a single arm wrapped protectively around the waist of the younger one who was grasping at something in his jacket. Frank and Joe blinked up at the waitress who was looking down at them with her mouth open. Breathing heavily, Joe smiled. "Um…hi. So how about some coffee?"

Minutes later they were seated in a booth, Frank scowling at a hole in his shirt while Joe was fussed over by the motherly waitress. She dabbed at the scrape on his forehead and 'tt'd'. "Look at you, scratching up such a pretty face."

"I'm fine." Joe 'shoo'ed her off and looked at Frank. "What the hell?"

"I know." The older man rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "I haven't been attacked with a car for a while."

"You'll get back into the swing of things." Joe sipped at his coffee and rolled his shoulder experimentally. "So, you hinted at some sleep?"

"We were almost killed and you're just gonna move on?"

"I sent the plates to a buddy. Not much else to do right now."

Frank sighed fondly and finished his coffee. "We'll head back to the apartment and get some rest. I'll tell Callie to expect us tomorrow."

"Awesome. But, um, first we should order some of that pie…"

Frank laughed and accepted a new mug of the warm brew. "Some things never change…"

* * *

Arthur Gray looked up from his files at the sound of the door opening as Lauren stopped in the doorway and sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Hi, make yourself at home, Boss."

Gray waved a hand distractedly. "Haven't booked a room yet. You have the ballistics report?"

Throwing him a manila envelope, she flopped on the second bed and pulled her hair from the tight braid, ruffling it and pushing it from her face. "So… You were kinda short with Hardy back there."

"He shouldn't be here." The man looked up and cocked an eyebrow at her. "And you're one to talk."

"Mm, yeah." Lauren fell back and kicked her shoes off. "But you two are actually friends. I hate the guy."

"True."

Gray stared into space for a while, his brain on overtime, "They're not going to give in so easily. Any of them."

"So what do we do?"

"Let's wait and see what they do." Snapping the file closed, the man stood and pulled on his coat. "If they manage to work around us, maybe Joe is ready for duty again after all."

"Hmm." Lauren wriggled up to the pillows of the bed, stretching out. "So what's the deal with his brother?"

"Don't even think about it, he's married."

"Darn it." She mumbled into the pillow. "The good looking ones always are taken."

"Good night Lori."

"G'night Boss."

Gray sighed into the cold night air; _this was going to be interesting._

* * *

**I'm sorry this took so long. Lesson learned, I won't post the sequel until I've almost finished it instead of posting as I go. Some housekeeping:**

**I like Gray. So if you're a hater then this won't be a series for you. One of the names he's been called before is Arthur and I like that so I'm gonna use it. If you have another name you think he has, that's cool.**

**Yes, Lauren is an OC. Let's deal with this here and now, she is NOT a love interest. She is NOT a main character. She is NOT a Mary-Sue. Or at least I don't want her to be so if you feel I'm going down that road, let me know.**

**One last thing, in your reviews could you please put down your favorite Disney movie? Thanks. (There's a reason, I'm not being random)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Volume One: To the Shore**_

_**by EveryDayArtist**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Huh-whazzit!" Joe jerked in his seat and sat upright, blinking dazedly as Frank looked at him with a grin from the driver's seat.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." The older man chuckled. "I had a feeling you weren't really awake when we left. You didn't touch your breakfast."

"Oo, coffee!" Sipping the drink, Joe rooted thorough the brown paper bag on the dash and yawned. "Mm, blueberry. Thanks. So what's up?"

Frank sighed. "We'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Mkay." Joe looked up from his phone, talking through a full mouth. "Nancy texted me while I was asleep. She's coming out tonight, got a new lead she wants to run by us and to check out Jack's place."

"Good." Frank looked grim. "Maybe we'll finally get a break in this case."

"You and Jack are pretty close, huh?"

"I was having trouble with the car a couple years ago and Jack and I started hanging out a lot. Turns out we have a lot in common. We watched games together and I even helped him soup up a nice Harley he had sitting in his garage."

"Tha's good…" Joe yawned again, pausing with a piece of muffin still in his hand. "I'm inclined to agree with you, by the way. This all doesn't seem like the work of a repairman turned car thief, more like a professional job than anything else. Hopefully we'll be able t-" He broke off with a yawn again.

Frowning, Frank turned his eyes back on his brother for a second. "You were up kind of late last night, what were you doing?"

"I have an irregular sleep pattern. I'll be fine." Finishing off the pastry, Joe crumpled the bag and continued sipping his coffee.

"If you say so."

Joe looked at his brother sharply; Frank's tone was anything but trusting and the younger Hardy realized, not for the first time, that building back Frank's trust was going to be a long, hard climb. On one hand, it would be good to get that out of the way as soon as possible. On the other, the last thing they needed was to be distracted from the case when there was a man missing. But if Frank was going to pretend that everything was fine, then Joe'd have to take the first step and he didn't have clearance for that. Well, hell with it, if Frank could act chill, then so could Joe.

"I would kill for a Mountain Dew."

Frank looked at him askance. "You've got a perfectly good cup of coffee in front of you and it's not even noon."

Joe shrugged and grinned.

* * *

Callie Hardy was at her wits end. She stared at the mess of paint and glitter covering her table and had to resist the urge to pull on her hair. "How on earth?"

Mathieu looked at his mother sheepishly and continued his attempt at scrubbing the table. "It was Emily's fault?"

The toddler laughed in delight and slammed her hands in the paint. Sweeping the little bundle of mischievousness up, Laura Hardy grinned ruefully. "It was grandma's fault; I should have been keeping a closer eye on them."

"No… No, Laura, it's fine." With a sigh, Callie took the rag from her son and pushed him away gently. "Go watch TV, Matti. We've got this."

"When's Papa coming home?"

"Soon, sweetie, soon."

Laura gave her a knowing glance. "We'll have to get more food if we're going to feed the lot of them."

"I still don't know how you managed to see Joe and not kill him. I mean after all this time…"

"I'm just glad he's alive." Finishing with the rag, the older woman looked over the table critically and nodded. "If there's one thing I've learned from being married to a PI, it's to not ask questions and just thank God when they come home."

"I still don't think…"

"Callie, wait until you see him to pass judgment alright? Besides, if I know Frank, he's going to be guilting Joe enough for all of us." Laura sighed and rubbed at her back. "I'll go for groceries. Find something for supper… We can make do with sandwich fixings for lunch."

Callie laughed. "You can't fix everything with food."

"You're an only child sweetie, you didn't grow up with brothers and raise two boys. Food helps."

Callie smiled warmly. Laura had been the perfect grandmother and a good friend for many years. The younger woman swept up her daughter and peeked into the living room. "Come on sweetie, we're going shopping with Gramma."

"And then we can see papa?"

"And then we can see papa."

* * *

Fenton looked up at a knocking at his door and braced himself. As he made his way to the entryway heard the door open. "Hello? Dad?"

"Here, Frank-"

He was cut off by a yelp and smiled as he caught sight of his youngest son being bear hugged by his sister. Gertrude Hardy was ranting into Joe's shoulder and father and son locked eyes over her shoulder as Joe smiled weakly.

Frank was shrugging off his coat and tossed his keys onto the hallway table. "Where's Mom?"

"Over at your place. I think they're getting food."

Gertrude had moved Joe into the living room and was fussing over him as the young man laughed. Her eyes turned to Frank. "You too! Whatever happened to you both? You're all scraped up…"

"We, ah, had a little incident with a truck."

Fenton raised an eyebrow. "You two got back into the swing of things fast."

Frank and Joe traded a look and Fenton had to admit it was good to the see the non-verbal communication that his sons were so fluent in. Coughing, Frank shrugged. "Yeah, well, you know how it is."

Gertrude snorted. "Of course, we've just got you back and now you're both irritating the wrong people. Fantastic…" She was caught off guard as Joe flung his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you, Auntie." Joe smiled into her hair. "No one scolds quite like you."

The woman sniffed slightly and stroked his neck fondly. "You need a good scolding every now and again."

As the woman bustled off, muttering something about coffee, Fenton sat down across from his sons. Frank and Joe were seated on the couch, a considerable space between them. And that… that said a lot about their relationship at the moment. Fenton knew the minute that Joe showed up again that there would be conflict; trust was a thing easily broken but hard to rebuild. He listened intently as both boys explained their progress, only interrupting to smile at the news of Nancy's promotion.

"I've missed that girl." Fenton laughed. "She was quite the spitfire."

"That's an understatement." Frank smiled half-heartedly. "She's coming over tonight to compare notes."

The door opened again and the sound of chatter from the entry way drifted into the living room. Joe paled a little but Frank grinned and stood up. "Hey, in here!"

"Papa! Maman and I found th-" Mathieu froze in the doorway and stared at Joe before inching his way over to his father. Frank hugged him before nodding to his brother and nudging the ten year old forward.

"Matti, this is my little brother Joe. He's your uncle but he's been out of the country for a few years."

"Hey, Mathieu." Joe leaned forward, smiling kindly at the kid. "It's nice to finally meet you. Frank says you're a good kid." He noticed the young boy hugging a bag and nodded at it. "Whatcha got there?"

Mathieu seemed to think over something for a minute before pulling a box out of the bag and handing it over. "Maman bought me a new movie because I helped clean the garage."

Fenton chuckled. "I see you two aren't above bribery."

"Hey, if it works then I-"

"When did they start making new Trek films?!"

Frank and Fenton stared at Joe, who was staring open-mouthed at the cover. "Is that the guy from Shaun of the Dead? Holy crap, this looks sick!"

"Joe…" Frank looked amused as Fenton hid a smile in the cup of coffee that his sister handed him while rolling her eyes. "The first one came out in '09. How have you not seen it?"

"I've been… Out of touch with pop-culture for a little while." Joe flipped the dvd over, shooting Frank a look and a shrug. "Hard to go to a theater when y- No way, that's that Cumberbatch guy! Who else is in this thing?!"

Gertrude raised an eyebrow. "And yet even you know who he is…"

"My… roommate was British and a massive BBC nut. Wasn't my fault he only had, like, five dvds." Joe grinned and handed the box back to the kid. "You have excellent taste."

Mathieu stared solemnly at the young man before smiling shyly. "You can watch them with me. I have lots of movies."

"Gee, thanks." Joe beamed at him. "How about we watch at my place? Well, when I get a place. We can have a housewarming party and watch stuff and eat pizza."

It was evident to every adult in the room that Joe had a brand new number one fan.

Callie finally spoke up from the doorway. "Matti, go help gramma with the groceries."

The boy ran off and Joe stood up slowly, looking nervous again. Brother and sister-in-law stared off as Frank found himself crossing his fingers behind his back. Finally Joe took a step forward and smiled nervously. "Hey, Cal."

All present flinched at the painful sound that rang through the room as Callie slapped the younger man hard across the face. Before Joe could say anything she had flung herself on him and hugged around his neck tightly. "You idiot, you stupid idiot. Never do anything like that again."

"Callie…."

"Stupid idiot."

The younger Hardy smiled slightly and hugged her back.

* * *

Frank leaned against the kitchen counter as his father began putting their left over lunch away. The older man smiled knowingly as his son played absentmindedly with a bowl and sighed as he placed the container of potato-salad into the refrigerator. "Something bothering you, son?"

"I guess this whole case is driving me crazy." Frank admitted. "I'm worried about Jack and thinking of trying to strangle Joe if he dodges one more question…"

Fenton chuckled and put an arm around his oldest son's shoulders. "It'll pass. I have faith that you'll figure out what's going on. Jack'll be fine."

"He's gone missing!"

"And you'll find him." Fenton's voice was firm as he patted him on the back. "Relax."

Frank blew out a breath, grabbed a water bottle and headed for the living room. The sight that greeted him went a long way toward making him feel better; Joe was sprawled on the couch, Emily curled up on his chest and blinking blearily at the TV where Lion King was playing. Mathieu was seated on the floor in front of them and scribbling in a notebook but as his father watched, he looked up and whispered something to Joe that made the man smile. Joe's eyes caught sight of him and a little grin twitched on his face as he slowly deposited the sleeping girl onto the sofa and ruffled her older brother's curly hair as he stepped over to join Frank. "Hey, heard from Nancy yet?"

"Not yet." Joe blew out a sigh and leaned against the doorframe. "I did get three reminders from 'The Agent from the Black Lagoon' that I need to keep my nose out of the whole thing. Nance better watch herself…"

Frank cocked an eyebrow. "I take it you're referring to that woman, Mc-something?"

"Gregor-McGregor. Spawn of hell, she-witch, bane of my existence, face like a car wreck McGregor."

Frank blinked then grinned. "What the hell did she ever do to you?"

"I don't even remember anymore." Joe grinned back wolfishly. "We've been at it since training. Can't stand her for some reason."

Frank shot a look over his shoulder at his wife and hid another smile. "You do tend to irritate certain people. Mystifies me why you bother to stay around people like that."

He was close, very damn close to loosing it at the way Frank was acting. It was one thing to call him out but to consistently do this passive aggressive dance around the subject…

_Joe stared at the mirror in front of him and resisted the urge to slam his head against it. This sucked. Sucked, sucked, sucked, sucked. The offer from Gray just wouldn't leave his head. It was stupid; he hated Grey with a burning passion. The Network was ruthless when it came down to it and wasn't something he wanted to be associated with. He already had plans to build an agency with Frank. Every atom of his being was screaming at him to not take the offer… but _still_ he thought about it._

* * *

_There was a knock at the door. "Joe? Are you done yet? I gotta get in there!"_

_The younger Hardy Boy sighed and let his brother in. Frank grabbed his toothbrush and frowned. "You okay?"_

"'_m fine…" Joe shrugged and picked up his own brush._

"_You sure?" Frank leaned against the sink and stared at his brother. "I…know this is going to be a change…"_

_Joe rolled his eyes. "Frank, I'm not a little kid. I don't need you around all the time, it'll be fine. You're the one I'm worried about. What're you going to do without me to get you to do fun reckless stuff?" Joe shook his head mournfully. "You'll lock yourself in your room and study all the time…"_

_As he listened to Frank chuckle, Joe stared at himself in the mirror. What was HE going to do, with Frank gone? Sure, there was football, school, hanging out with friends… The idea of doing detective work on his own was not so appealing; they'd been a team all his life, he wasn't sure he could do it without backup. But all that other stuff felt… Useless. What real impact would come from him playing football? What would he do when his friends were busy? What was he going to do with his life while he was on his own?_

_He wanted to make a difference but he didn't know how. And now Frank was leaving for school soon and he was taking a path that was leading towards the academic and Joe knew he had no intention of becoming a detective anymore and he wanted to hate him for it. But he couldn't, just couldn't. _

_So he just lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling and thought…_

* * *

"Joe!"

The young man started and blinked at his brother. "Sorry, what?"

"I said, should we head over to Jack's and meet Nancy there? Geez, where's your head at right now?"

The blond shook his head slightly and smiled. "Sorry, million miles away."

"I noticed." Frank pushed off from the doorway and nodded at his kids. "Let's go. They'll be occupied for a while. Come on."

"To Jack's place?"

"To Jack's place."

Joe pushed off from the doorframe. "Lead on then."

* * *

**This chapter just would not write itself. For such a filler chap, it was almost painful to work on but I guess it's not bad. Feedback is most welcome and I'll try to answer any questions. Casefics are a little difficult to write so I'm still working out the kinks but hopefully I'll be able to deliver on some action soon. **


End file.
